Love changes life
by HannahLR09
Summary: Original characters with new ones thrown in to mix it up. Troy Bolton is dating Gabriella Montez, well until new girl Laura Landers joins the school. Resulting in Troy and Laura having to preform a song in drama class, it creates a connection between the pair. Obviously Gabriella doesn't like this and works with Shapray Evans to get rid of Laura. Romance, friendship, bullying.
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HSM school musical fanfic, characters: Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Nielsen, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Martha Cox, Jack Bolton-Troy's father, Ms Darbus, Ms Katherine Montez-Gabriella's mother, Dave Matsui-principle of East High, Lucille Bolton-Troy's mother, Charlie Danforth-Chad's father, Jackie, Leah and Emma. NEW characters, Laura Landers, Kyle Landers- Laura's eldest brother by three years, Jason-Taylor Landers (mainly known as Taylor)- Laura's older brother by two years, Julie Landers- Landers children's mother, Charlie Landers- Landers children's father, Aimee, Emily, Nikki-cheerleaders  
Storyline: Set in Albuquerque, New Mexico. New girl Laura Landers comes to East High as a junior. She has an interest in drama including singing and dancing as well as different sports like basketball. She joins Ms Darbus' home room where she meets the gang and Kelsi offers to take her under her wing and show her the ropes. Gabriella and Troy are dating when things start to go wrong once Laura turns up, they start arguing and find out they don't have much in common. When in Drama class Ms Darbus picks Laura and Troy to do a so that will be featured in the winter musical they feel the electricity and Troy wants to get to know the new girl better. Arguments, dislikes, rumours, friends and romance. Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke are on the Wildcats basketball team, Troy is captain, Gabriella, Taylor and Martha are on the decathlon team, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi all are involved in the drama department, Sharpay's followers /friends, Jackie, Leah and Emma.


	2. 1- Meeting Laura

Troy's POV  
I walked into home room at the beginning of junior year to find my girlfriend Gabriella Montez sat at her desk talking with her best friend Taylor McKessie. Taylor looked up and saw me and then nudged Gabriella who looked up and smiled at me. "Long time no see Bolton." Taylor commented and I shrugged my shoulders. I then kissed Gabriella's head. "I missed you." She told me. "I missed you too." I had been on holiday with my family this summer so I hadn't seen her. "Troy!" An annoying voice rung and I turned to find Sharpay Evans as she sat her desk. "Hi Sharpay." I greeted nicely and she smiled at me and then rolled her eyes when she looked at Gabriella as she sat down. "Ignore her Gabi." I told her. "Already do." "And this is your home room same as me so don't worry, Ms Darbus is ok when you get to know her." I heard Kelsi tell someone so I turned to find Kelsi guiding in a new girl with dark mid back length hair, I couldn't really see her face as her side fringe hid her and she was looking down. "Ok, thanks." "Hey Kels!" Taylor cheered and the new girl stiffened up. "Hey Taylor, meet Laura." The new girl then looked up and I could see her blue eyes glistening with tears forming. I then jumped up and walked to her side. "Hi Laura, I'm Troy." She then gave me a small smile. "Nice to meet you." She whispered and I put my hands on her shoulders and she shivered. "Hey, don't worry, East Highs great and you'll make some cool friends, if you need anything just ask." She then nodded. "Thanks Troy." Laura then sat down at the spare desk next to Kelsi and I went to my desk.  
At lunchtime I had been with Chad and the guys again talking about this season of basketball as we were all in the team and I was the captain. I sat at our table in the cafeteria with the guys when Gabbi and Taylor joined us. "Hey, how was last period?" Gabbi asked me as she sat next to me. "It was good." She then nodded when Kelsi walked over with Laura. "Hey guys, this is Laura." Kelsi introduced her and Laura just smiled at us. "Here take a seat Laura." I offered as I got up but she shook her head. "I'm ok thanks Troy." I then sat back down. "So, Darbus and drama class next." Chad groaned and we all sighed apart from Kelsi and Laura. Kelsi was in the drama club so that wasn't expected and Laura's new so she wouldn't completely understand. "Guys it's not that bad." Kelsi commented. "No it's worse." Sharpay then rushed over with Ryan behind her. Sharpay was holding papers and gripping them tight. "A star drama student!" Sharpay cheered as she turned Laura to face her. "Please be quiet." Laura begged her. "Why? You've starred in all your school shows and have got medals and titles in acting, dancing and singing." Sharpay announced and Laura looked down whilst snatching the papers away from her. "Where did you get these?" Laura asked her. "Around." Laura then ripped them and then walked away. "Huh a new drama queen." Chad commented and Kelsi hit him around the head. "Don't be an asshole." Kelsi then ran off to try and find Laura and Sharpay laughed as she walked away and I shook my head.  
By the time the second bell rung and I was sat in drama class I noticed Laura sat on her own with her legs to her chest and Kelsi trying to talk to her. I went to get up by Gabi grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. "Where you going?" She asked me. "To check Laura." "She doesn't need checking." I was about to argue when Ms Darbus stepped onto stage and I settled back into my seat. "Welcome all to the theatre, now today I thought we'd do something a little different by preforming songs that are going to be in this years winter musical, so Kelsi up you come." I then saw Kelsi sigh and got up leaving Laura on her own. Once Kelsi was sat at the piano Ms Darbus carried on. "Now, I'm going to pick two students to come preform a song, right..." She then looked around the room waving her finger and it stopped on me. "Ah, Mr Bolton, up you come." I then groaned and got up and stepped onto stage. "Now your partner...hmmm..." She then smiled. "Yes, Miss Landers, why don't you come up and show us how it's done." I then watched Laura as she got up and jumped up onto the stage. "Sure." Laura was now smiling and she seemed at home on the stage. "Ok, join Kelsi at the piano and lets get started." Ms Darbus then went to take her seat and Laura and I stood next to each other. I must of looked nervous cause Laura put her hands on mine on top of the piano. "Don't worry." Kelsi then passed us microphones and then started playing the piano and then guided us on where to start. As I sung along with Laura I watched her comfortable as we sung together. Now and then we would touch as we swayed side to side with the song and Laura didn't remove her hands from mine. I felt a spark and tingling feeling from where our hands touched, it was at that point I noticed her beauty, her blue eyes sparkled with happiness, her fair skin and the little make up she had on made her look gorgeous, her hair was in a half up half down style which suited her very well. As the song came to an end Laura moved her hands from mine and I felt something was missing as her touch was gone. "Bravo! Bravo! That was fantastic." Ms Darbus cheered as she joined us on stage again. "You two sing beautifully together, I'm signing you both up as a duo to audition for the winter musical!" I then went to stop her but then I noticed something in Laura's eyes, like upset or sadness, like she felt offended I didn't want to audition with her. "I don't think that's a good idea Ms Darbus, Troy's got other things like basketball for one." Laura said for me as she jumped off the stage. "Your right Miss Landers, I'm sure you'll find another partner." Laura then nodded as she took her seat again and I then went to mine feeling down like I had upset her.


	3. 2- I need to figure this out

Sorry it's short but I got the inspiration and it's update more tomorrow.

A month later Gabriella and I had done nothing but fight, she was turning into a real little bitch, she was even being mean to people including Laura. I was walking home with Chad and as we walked past the park we saw two guys and a girl on the basketball court playing. "Huh, never seen them before." We then wondered over. "Is it possible you've got better at this baby girl?" The tall dark haired guy asked the girl. "Probably." "Ky's right Laura, and how's finding a new partner for the show going?" The other guy asked Laura and Chad looked at me shocked when we took in Laura's appearance, she was in a pair of pink shorts and a white strap top and trainers. We then stepped into the court as Laura drop shot the ball into the hoop and then the tall guy caught it and faced Chad and me and Laura looked down. "Is there anything you can't do Laura?" Chad asked her and she shrugged her shoulders. "Tay, Ky, these are Troy and Chad from school, guys my brothers Taylor and Kyle." Laura then got the ball from Taylor and bounced it and then scored. "Troy, as in Troy Bolton?" Kyle asked me. "Yeah." "I hear your good at basketball and singing." Chad then laughed and I hit him in the chest. "I guess." "Yeah, our little sister said you had to preform in drama class." Taylor commented and then he got hit with the basketball as Laura threw it. "Shut your mouths!" She shouted at her brothers and they laughed. "Calm down baby girl." Kyle told her and she shook her head. "Want some competition?" I asked Laura and she smiled. "Ok, it will be good to play with someone who can actually play." I then played one on one with her and she was good, really good. After half an hour we took a break and Chad picked Laura up and spun her around. "Your amazing! Why didn't you tell us your a basketball player?" He asked her and she laughed, the first time I had heard her laugh. "Didn't know how to, to everyone I'm just another drama queen like Sharpay." Chad then put her down. "Your much more than that Laura." I told her and she smiled and started to blush. "Come on sis, Mom will be waiting for us." Kyle told her and she sighed. "Ok, I'll see you guys at school." She then left with her brothers and Chad put his hand on my shoulder. "You like her man." He commented. "Who doesn't?" He then laughed. "You know that's not what I meant, you like like her." I then shook my head and started walking away from him. "Come on hoops, talk to me." He said as he caught up with me. "I don't know how to explain it man, it's just when we were singing together I was nervous and she held my hand and I felt something and then when she moved I felt...I don't know down, and then every time I see her sad or lonely I want to be there and since Gabi and I started fighting I just want to be with Laura more." "You know I don't believe in that true love crap but I've noticed a change in you since Laura arrived, maybe you should get to know her be her friend and if it's more dump Gabi and go with Laura." I then sighed and we carried on walking. I had a lot to think about.


End file.
